Digi Dramas
by OoYuRiKoChaNoO1
Summary: Part One of Digi Dramas
1. Default Chapter Title

I Love Izzy  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or the characters. Dont sue me because i liek to write fanfics. But just keep this in mind: If you publish something that gets popular it is subject to fanart fanfics and whatnot.  
  
Note: Yea i use English names for the characters. Why let me just be blunt.....i havent had the time to memorize them all. And i could care less if you say im not a fan. A fan is a fan no matter what version of Digimon or of any anime they watch.  
  
Oh and by the way there is a new character whom i made. And this is like when the oldest digi destined are in college.  
  
This is my first Digi Fic so be nice!  
**************  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Izzy pushes the snooze button on his radio so he can sleep more. A few seconds later he sits up in his bed after the radio alarm beeped again.  
  
"You just can't beat the damn radio Izz " he hears Tai say as he passes Izzy's bedroom door on his way to spend the usual hour wasting the house's hot water. The two shared the house with the other digi kids except for the two youngest.  
  
"For a house with a water heater the size of a refrigerator he sure knows how to use up all the heat." Izzy says as he walks to the closet. Izzy is the only digi destined who does not share a room with anyone.  
  
flashback  
  
Matt: Why does he get to have his own room? He's is younger than the rest of us and is pretty much under privaledged.  
  
Izzy: i am more intelligent than all of you. And i need the space for my extensive studies and my computer.  
  
Mimi: Sora and i will share a room if it helps.  
  
Sora: Mimi were gonna have to share a room since we are the only girls. They have a problem deciding who doesnt share a room with anyone.  
  
Mimi: Oh well what are we doing here than.  
  
Tai: Matt he is right he does have more classes than we do and he is more involved with school. He does need the extra space.  
  
Matt: Fine fine. I'll just move in to one of the dorms if i need more room.  
  
endflashback  
  
Izzy grabs a tshirt and a pair of shorts and closes his bedroom door. He doesnt want what happened in the incident happening again. He pulls off the base ball shirt he wears to sleep and puts on the Limp Bizkit shirt he had laid on his bed. He then took off the green shorts he wore to sleep and put on a pair of blue running shorts. He turned on his laptop and walked out of the room. He saw Sora pouring some milk into a tall glass.   
  
"Good Mornin Izzy." Sora chirps as she hold the milk carton in front of him.   
  
"Morning Sora" Izzy replied as he took the carton from her hand and set it on the kitchen counter so he could grab a glass for his milk. He accidentaly bumps into Sora while closing the cabinet. A loud clatter follows a splash.  
  
"Sora i'm sorry. I didnt mean to bump into you like that." He says grabbing a dish rag so he could clean ups the milk on the the floor.  
  
"It's ok Izz. Good thing these cups are plastic." Sora said as she picks up the cup and put it in the sink.   
  
"Sora! Come on lets go class starts in less that twenty minutes." they hear Mimi yell as she walks into their living room.  
  
"It's ok Sor ill clean this up you just get to class." Izzy smiles to show her it is no problem if she leaves.  
  
"You sure?" Sora asks as Izzy nods his head.  
  
"See he's sure so lets go." Mimi hurries her friend.  
  
"Thanks Izz" Sora says as she gets up. She hears a loud gasp.  
  
"Sora your shirt. You have spilt milk all over it. You need to change or you'll stink up the classroom!" Mimi cries as if a soiled shirt was a tragedy.  
  
"Alrite Alrite give me a minute to change." Sora says giving in.  
  
Izzy is still trying to mop up the spilt milk with a small dish rag. Izzy notices that Mimi is watching him.  
  
"What?" Izzy says as Mimi slightly jumps in surprise.  
  
"Nothing. I'm trying to figure out something." Mimi admits.  
  
"Well?"   
  
"Ok well...."  
  
"Ok im ready, Bye Izz and thanks for cleaning the mess." Sora interrupts.  
  
"Ok let's go. See yah Izz" Mimi waves as they walk out.  
  
Izzy pauses for a moment thinking of all the possibilities of what Mimi could have said.  
  
*******  
  
A cloud of steam flowed from out of a bathroom door. Out came Tai wrapped waist down in a towel. He looked around and saw no one in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw Izzy kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Hey Iz whats up?" Tai said.  
  
"Well nothing really." Izzy said still cleaning up the milk.  
  
"You got mail" The computer said from inside Izzy's room.  
  
Izzy ran to his room leaving the pudlle of milk. Imagine what happened next. Tai went to the refrigerator to get some juice and he slipped on the milk sending the towel flying in the air. There lay Tai on the floor in the puddle of milk wearing nothing........but a pair of shorts. [Hey im trying to keep this PG at least]  
  
*******  
  
Izzy got to his laptop and clicked on the little mailbox. He had three messages. One was from his mother, one was junk mail, and another was from his friend in America. He opened the one from his mother first.  
  
Dear My Littly Izzmonster,  
  
I have finally figured out how to work the computer. Now i can write to you everyday. And everyday you will write back. [sweatdrop] I must get to work. I Love you and I miss you very much.  
  
Love  
Your Mommy.  
  
Izzy sweatdropped before he closed the window. He deleted the junk mail email and proceded to the email from his online friend.  
  
Dear Izzy  
  
How have you been? Im ok. Well the point of this email is that i will not be able to write or respond to you for the next week. I am getting ready to go to Japan. Yes that's right. I will be starting college. I'm not sure what the name of the colege is but i know my cousin Sora goes there. I will also be staying at her house. She said that she was going to ask a friend if i could share a room with him. Well back to packing. I will be there in one or two days. See Yah.  
  
Ryou  
  
He closed that window too. 'Could Ryou be related to Sora. Sora Kamiya.'   
  
"It can;t be." he said to himself. He got up and went to get ready for his afternoon classes. He made a note to himself to ask Sora if she was going to have a cousin over.  
  
*******  
  
"Where are you going Sora?" Mimi yelled from the classroom after the class was over.  
  
"I need to meet my cousin today at the airport." Sora said running from teh classroom.  
  
"Well do you need a ride?" Mimi asked as Sora froze. She was so excited that her cousin was going to the same college as her and that she was going to stay with her that she forgot to get a way there.  
  
"Yea actually i do." Sora said ashamed.  
  
"Well let's go i'll bring you there." Mimi offered catching up to Sora.  
  
"Sora!!" Izzy cried as he ran to the two girls.  
  
"Oh no! Izzy i forgot to ask you, can my cousin share a room with you?" Sora said.  
  
"Yea sure." he said as he caught up with her.  
  
"Well we have to go now." Sora said   
  
"Okay ill see you at home." he said walking to his next class.  
  
*******  
  
"Sora!!!!" a voice cried.   
  
"Ryou!" Sora yelled as a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair walked toward her.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged Sora.  
  
"This is my frined Mimi. Mimi this is my cousin Ryou." Sora introduced them as they waved to each other.  
  
"So Ryou Sora tells me you're from America." Mimi chatted as the three girls walked to the Mimi's car.  
  
"Yea. Well I was born here then i moved to America when I was 8." Ryou said.  
  
"Wow." Mimi replied.  
  
"So are you staying with us?" Mimi asked.  
  
"According to Sora I am. I hear you guys only have three bedrooms so i'll sleep in the living room or something."  
  
"No i asked my friend if he would let you share a room with him and he said its alright." Sora said as they got into Mimi's car and drove to their house.  
  
*******  
  
"We're home!" Mimi chirped as she opened the door to their house. Izzy was the first person to greet them.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sora where's your'e cousin?" Izzy said excitedly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Ryou!" Ryou said appearing from behind Sora."  
  
"Uh Hi my name is Izzy" he said confused.  
  
"You're Izzy? Izzy Koushiro?" Ryou said.  
  
"Yea and you are Ryou Hitomi?"  
  
"That's me!" Ryou said with a big smile.  
  
"Ryou this is who you are going to be sharing a room with." Sora said.  
  
"Here let me take your stuff to my room. I mean our room." Izzy said grabbing the two suitcases Ryou had with her. She followed him to the room.  
  
"You looked pretty surprised when i came is there something wrong?" Ryou dared to ask.  
  
"No nothing's wrong." Izzy said as he put the two suitcases on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"You can sleep on my bed and i'll sleep on the futon on the floor. Is that alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure. Are you uncomfortable with me around?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well you don't seem really friendly. I mean i can always sleep in the living room." Ryou said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"No you stay here. I have to admit it does get pretty lonely in a room by yourself. You'd be good company." Izzy said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well okay" Ryou said.  
  
*******  
  
  
"I think Izzy likes your cousin." Mimi told Sora as they went to the nearest fast food place to get dinner.  
  
"Not really. He looked pretty dissapointed to see he was sharing a room with her."  
  
"No i think they'll get together later. They maybe be uncomfortable with each other now but it won';t be like that for long." Mimi insisted.  
  
"If you say so." Sora said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
Author's Note.....  
  
This is part one of a series of Digifics that happen to have a new character named Ryou. Stay tuned for the next part of Digi Dramas. Please be a responsible and caring reader. REad and Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Icey Thoughts  
  
Part 2 of Digi Dramas  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Digimon characters but i do own Ryou.  
  
***************  
  
  
"Sora where'd you get these burgers from?" Ryou asked taking a big bite out of one.  
  
"The local Big Bite Burger. It really took over McDonald's." Sora said drinking a Fruity Smoothie.  
  
"Just don't ask her what the burgers are made of." Izzy whispered to Ryou as Mimi elbowed Sora in the side causing her to choke on some of her smoothie. The digi destined and Ryou were sitting in the living room eating dinner. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Ryou were seated around the coffee table situated between the couch where Tai, and Matt were sitting and the television set.  
  
"So what exactly is Big Bite Burger? There is still Mickey D's in America." Ryou asked finishing her Big Bite Burger.  
  
"Well since you finished eating it. Big Bite is a restaurant created by the local Health food store. Instead of serving burgers which are fried they somehow bake or boil them. Smoothies are served instead of milk shakes. And they are made of real fruit." Sora explained.  
  
"They're alot cheaper too." Matt chimed in as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I'm finished. Anyone up for going to the campus game room?" Tai said crumpling up his burger wrapper.  
  
"Campus gameroom?" Ryou questioned.  
  
"That's one of the good things about Tokyo University. I'll go with you Tai" Matt said .  
  
"Im up for it. Come on Izzy. I bet you never even stepped foot in that game room." Ryou pleaded as Izzy headed to his room.  
  
"Um I have a lot of work to do." Izzy lied.  
  
"Well i guess only the three of us are going." Tai said.  
  
"Oh Tai do you mind showing Ryou around at the same time? I have an English paper due tomorrow that i have to finish." Sora asked as she was getting up from the floor.  
  
"I have work to do too!" Mimi said following Sora.  
  
Matt, Tai and Ryou cleaned up the rest of the living room and left for the college game room.  
  
*******  
  
'Why did I have to lie?' Izzy thought to himself as he surfed the Internet. He didn't really know what he was looking for. He could hear Mimi and Sora laughing in the room across of his. He stood up walked to his door and looked to see if the girls' room was open. The door was closed.  
  
"You knew you wanted to go so why did you refuse? Are you afraid of Ryoou?" Izzy asked himself.  
  
"You've known her for a year almost so why could you be afraid? Maybe it's because I always thought it was a guy i was talking to." he concluded to himself.  
  
"Man Izzy she must be thinking that you are a jerk." he said as he slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"Hey Izz! Whatcha doing?" Mimi said as she walked in his room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Nothing REally." he said turning his computer chair to face her.  
  
"I thought you had stuff to do?" Mimi said giving him a suspicious look.  
  
"Um not really. I just said that because i didnt want to go to the game and if i said 'no' Tai would of gotten on my case." Izzy admitted.  
  
"Me too. I don't think I fit in with Sora anymore. I mean since her cousin came to town. I think i just have to get used to another girl in the house." Mimi said with her head down.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure its that too. It's weird I didn't want to go because of Ryou, i mean if it was only Matt and Tai i would have gone. But i knew her for almost a year. Well somewhat knew her." Izzy laughed.  
  
"What do you mean knew her?" Mimi asked moving to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well we were online friends for almost a year. But i didn't realize that i was talking to a girl. I mean it was wrong for me to assume but the conversations we had. It was like i was talking to Matt or Tai. Plus i thought it was a guy because of the name." Izzy explained.  
  
"Oh. And she didn't tell you that she was related to Sora?"  
  
"She did the day she came. I mean i checked my email and i got one from her and i read it. But i didn't check my mail for almost a week " IZzy said.  
  
"Well you better get back to your report." Izzy suggested.  
  
"Uh Izzy I was planning to go to the store later. You wanna come along? I mean for the walk so we can chat more?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure I don't see why not." Izzy said with a smile as Mimi walked back to her room.  
  
*******  
  
  
"She is totally creaming you!" Tai said to Matt. Matt and Ryou were playing air hockey in the game room.  
  
"Alright guys it's time to go home." the game room attendant said. He was a college junior and opened and closed the room each night.  
  
"Come on Yuzua just five more minutes so i can kick her ass."Matt pleaded.  
  
"Nope sorry. Dean says game room closes at exactly 11 pm." Yuzua said. Matt, Tai and Ryou reluctantly walked out of the game room.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Yuzua said after he locked the door. The four were standing right outside the room.  
  
"Oh this is Sora's cousin" Tai said knowing that Ryou wouldn't like her name given out.  
  
"Does Sora's cousin have a name" Yuzua said to Ryou.  
  
"YEs but it's not for you to know." Ryou snapped.  
  
"Feisty." Yuzua commented as the others turned to walk away.  
  
"I like em like that" Yuzua said as he took a feel at Ryou's ass. Ryou stopped in her tracks. Tai and Matt who were a few feet ahead stopped to and turned around. Ryou turned to face Yuzua who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Prick" Ryou whispered as she walked up to Yuzua. Matt and Tai followed to see what was happening. The next thing you know Ryou stopped in front of Yuzua and punched him in the face. Not only did she punched him, she kicked him in the crotch. Yuzua buckled and fell to the floor.  
  
"You have no fucken right to feel me up like some cheap slut!" Ryou said looking down on him. Tai and Matt stood behind her with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Im sorry." Yuzua gasped.  
  
"If you ever have the slightest thought of feeling me or any other girl in this school like that, I will personally kick your ass. And trust me next time will be worse." Ryou said before she spat on him and walked away. Matt and Tai followed her excitedly.  
  
*******  
  
  
"Damn Ryou that was the greatest thing i ever saw!" Tai said as the three walked into their house. The three who stayed home ran to the door after hearing Tai's words.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yuzua tried to get a cheap feel off Ryou and she dropped his ass!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"It was pretty cool." Matt admitted.  
  
"What?? Ryou you know what your dad said. You can't get into trouble or you're gonna get sent to Lady's Camp." Sora scolded.  
  
"Well I wasn't gonna let him get away with grabbing my ass." Ryou retorted.  
  
"You could have reported him instead of hurting him." Sora yelled. By then everyone had walked farther away from the fueding cousins.  
  
"WEll I'm Sorry Sora that i'm not as perfect as you. And i dont have the greatest morals. Maybe I just have a different way of dealing with things." Ryou snapped.  
  
"I'm not saying i'm perfect. And don't start your morals on me. I have only lived with a mother. You at least knew both of your parents and they supported you." Sora snapped back.  
  
"What a load of crap your mother has been telling you!"  
  
"Are you saying my mother is a liar?" Sora got even more upset. The others walked a little more farther from teh two.  
  
"No but she's been telling you crap! Both my parents never supported me. My mother killed herself after we moved to America. She was in denile, she thought she could get away from me by moving to America. My dad thought it was best if we stayed with her and followed her. She drove onto a railroad track." Ryou yelled as tears stung her light brown eyes.   
  
"Don't be lecturing me on morals and parents Sora." Ryou finally said to her cousin who could do nothing but be shocked. Ryou went to Izzy's room and sat in a corner on the floor. She left the digi destined stunned and silent. Izzy was the first to get up. He walked to the tv stand where there was a box of tissues. He grabbed that and walked to his room without saying a word. Sora walked silently to her room this time Mimi didn't follow. She remained seated with Tai and Matt on the living room couch.  
  
*******  
  
  
When Izzy reached his room he turned on the bedroom light. He saw Ryou sitting in the far corner of the room. She wasn't crying anymore. She was just sitting there.  
  
"ARe you okay?" Izzy asked as he walked toward her.  
  
"No" Ryou said without looking at him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you going to leave?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you just going to keep telling me 'No'?" Izzy joked.  
  
"Nice try. I heard that one many many times before. Too many times in fact." Ryou said looking at him with red and puffy eyes.  
  
"Maybe you should take the word 'No' out of your vocabulary then." Izzy suggested with a smile.  
  
"Sorry Izz. I'm not in the mood." Ryou said as the smile left Izzy's face.  
  
"Hating Sora right now?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Actually as a matter of fact I am."   
  
"Well that sometimes happens between feuding cousins." Izzy told her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"ERR Nothing. Well i'm getting a little bit tired." Izzy said as he walked to the futon laying on the floor. He pulled the sheet open and lay down inside. He lay down on his bacl like he usually does while he sleeps.  
  
"Good Night Izzy" Ryou said before laying down on Izzy's bed.  
  
"Good Night Ryou" Izzy replied.  
  
*******  
  
  
Mimi was just settling into bed when she heard loud noises from Izzy's bedroom. (::Author no it isnt what you think::). She got out of her bed and went to see what was going on. Or maybe just listen to what was going on. She leaned her ear agaisnt Izzy's door and.....  
  
"Mimi! What the hell are you doing?" a voiced yelled. Mimi nearly jumped out of her night clothes. She turned her head to see Tai standing before her with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"Er Um Nothing" Mimi stuttered.  
  
"Mimi are you okay? You're turning a weird shade of red." he replied looking worried.  
  
"Umm Umm....." she continued as the door to Izzy's room opened. A sleepy eyed Izzy stumbled out to see what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" Izzy yawned.   
  
"Nothing Nothing" Mimi said as she felt the blood rush throughout her body afraid that Tai would object to her answer. And he did.  
  
"Mimi what are you talking about......you were right there leaning against the door. I'm gonna have to tell Matt you're a perv." Tai said teasing Mimi with his remark. Izzy's expression changed from sleepy to furious.  
  
"You were what??!!?? Why the hell were you doing that?" Izzy said really loudly.  
  
"Well I heard noises from your room and and..." Tears sprung at Mimi's eyes. Izzy has never yelled at anyone before. Never at her. Especially her.  
  
"You come to me to confide in and then you pull this on me. Do me a favor never come for my advice or sympathy again!" Izzy said finally before going back to his room. He slammed the door loudly to finish it off.  
  
*******  
  
  
Izzy walked past where Ryou was sleeping muttering to himself.   
  
"I cannot believe it!" he said.  
  
"Can't believe what Izz?" Ryou said waking up.  
  
"Huh oh nothing really....Just that Mimi was trying to eavsedrop on us." Izzy said as he started to pace.  
  
"That's just because she likes you." Ryou said rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"She likes me???"  
  
"Well it's really obvious."  
  
"But that doesn't mean...I mean why....." he stuttered from confusion.  
  
"Well i wouldn't blame her. You like to listen and give advice.....your very polite, you super smart, and to add to that you have some kind of charm to you." Ryou told him as he stopped pacing.  
  
"From what you're telling me its seems like not only Mimi likes me." he teased her.  
  
"You're right. If you don't make a decision on who you prefer there will be a huge war." Ryou said seriously. Her remark made Izzy loose the smirk he had on his face. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"You....." he stuttered as Ryou nodded.  
  
"Well i'm going back to sleep....see you in the morning Izz." Ryou said as she lay down and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep and left Izzy standing at the foot of the bed astonished at the way she was acting.  
  
*******  
  
  
"Mimi....I'm sorry. I won't tell Matt I was only kidding." Tai said when Mimi started to cry.  
  
"It's not that......I don't love Matt anymore. I want to be with Izzy." she said as she started to cry more violently. Tai walked over to her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Get some sleep." Tai said not knowing how to comfort the crying girl. She nodded and walked as if she was a zombie into her room. She left Tai wondering whether or not he should tell his friend how Mimi felt. Tai shook his head and walked back to his room.  
  
*******  
  
  
The next morning there was a whole lot of tension around the house. Tension between Izzy and Mimi, Sora and Ryou, Matt and Tai and Izzy and Ryou. No one knew how to act toward each other and that left the house silent most of the time. It was the usually cool and calm Matt who broke the silence.  
  
"AHHHHHH I can't stand the silence! This whole house is going to have a talk tonight. Everyone will be there or else!" Matt yelled. He then stomped out the door. Ryou, who was doing some studying on the coffee table, shrugged and then gathered her books and headed to Izzy's room. The noise caught Mimi's attention as she saw Izzy follow Ryou. Mimi felt her eyes water as she seen the only person she could talk to fall in love with someone else. Sora saw Mimi's head sink lower.  
  
"Mimi? What's wrong?" Sora asked. Mimi stood up and walked to her room silently.   
  
"I think you should follow her. Something is wrong." Tai suggested to Sora.   
  
"Yea." Sora was surprised that the person who used to be her boyfriend cared for her friend. (Author: Yes used to be.....Theyre not together anymore. There's a story behind that.) She walked after Mimi and found that she had locked the door. She banged on the door loudly.  
  
"Mimi....please let me in....I want to talk to you." Sora pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to talk go away leave me alone." the voice screamed from behind the locked door. Izzy heard the noise and once again walked out of his room to see what was going on. Sora turned around.  
  
"Please Izzy talk to her." Sora begged while Izzy started to shake his head.  
  
"Sorry Sora i won't."  
  
"But what if she tries to hurt herself." Sora said. With that said Izzy started to pound on the door also.  
  
"Mimi....open up. We need to talk."   
  
"Talk about what? Nothing's wrong." Mimi snapped back.  
  
"Then why is this door locked?"   
  
Mimi unlocked the door and Izzy opened it. He saw Mimi sitting on her bed hugging her knees. Sora figured Izzy would have it undercontrol and she walked back to the living room.  
  
"So what's up?" Izzy said trying to be calm.  
  
"About last night. I only did it because i thought something was happening to you. I was worried that you were getting hurt. Well because I have weird feelings for you. The kind i used to have for Matt." Mimi said. "You don't seem shocked at all."  
  
"WEll Ryou kinda told me last night." Izzy replied.  
  
"Oh...Um " Mimi trembled. She figured she might as well get ahead of Ryou so she leaned in and......  
  
"Hey Izz!" Izzy turned to see Ryou leaning against the doorway of Mimi's room.  
  
"Oh am i interupting?" ryou said noticing the two on Mimi's bed and Mimi leaning close to Izzy.  
  
"Well you are being a bit rude. You could have knocked first." Mimi snarled.  
  
"Hmm knocking with the door open? I have to try that sometime. Well anyway Izz, when your finished i need some help with the computer." Ryou said as she disappeared back into Izzy's room without even an answer from him. Izzy looked at Mimi and seen the dirty look on her face.  
  
"She's really nice. Maybe you two got off on the wrong foot. You should try getting to know her" Izzy suggested which made Mimi even more angry.  
  
"Thanks but i do not need advice on how to make friends. Especially from you."   
  
Mimi's remark stung Izzy. He winced and a hurt look appeared on his face. He stood up and walked back to his room.   
  
"So Izz...help me?" Ryou greeted him. Izzy felt as if he had to have some revenge against Mimi for her remark, leaned toward Ryou until their faces were only an inch apart.  
  
"I want you." He whispered. Ryou's eyes grew big and a smile of sheer happiness appeared on her face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Izzy did the same.   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Info on Digi Dramas  
  
  
Ages: Sora, Matt, Tai= 19 Izzy, Mimi=18 Joe= 20 Ryou the new character=18 TK and Kari=16   
  
Issues: Sora and Tai aren't together anymore since after they entered college. Neither are Matt and Mimi. Heres a short summary on why....well in my fics  
  
  
When the digis were in high school...assuming they were a girl from America that Tai knew came to Japan for a vacation.At that time Sora and Tai were together but Tai didn't tell his American friend that. He just plain forgot to mention it. The girl thought she had a chance and pulled some moves on Tai and Sora witnessed. Sora decided to be stubborn and not listen to Tai's story and broke it off. Sora heard the real story from Matt and Izzy, and wanted to apologize for the way she was acted and hopefully get together with Tai again...but as always in sappy fics which portray soap operas......she was too late. You think this is interesting? If i get reviews i'll make a fic out of it...  
  
Now Matt and Mimi's story....  
  
Not so soap opera ish but still.....  
  
Mimi relocates to California and gets caught up in a bad crowd..the influence causes her to decide not to return to Japan and break it off with Matt...(trite) Matt moves on and Mimi comes crawling back for Matt but he refuses. Interesting??? If i get nice reveiws about the summary...the plot not the grammar..itll be made into a fic..  
  
Well enough insight about my fics?? oh wait one more thing......Ryou....  
  
  
Ryou....18 year old cousin of Sora who lives in America but was born in Japan. She returns to Japan to attend college after her mother's death. The drama starts when Ryou and Sora get into a fight and the truth about Ryou's mother comes out. Ryou and Sora's bond disappears slowly from there. Ryou is a rude yet charming character who doesnt know how to express her feelings especially anger.....  
  
  
Well theres some info about my digi fics.....  
  
OoYuriko chanoO formerly known as Michi Angel  
  
  
  



End file.
